Flora (DS)
Flora happy.png Flora angry.png Flora sad.png Flora flushed.png Flora_worried.png Flora is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon DS. Unlike in A Wonderful Life, Flora is an eligible marriage candidate, although her role from A Wonderful Life is very similar. She would rather spend her time researching and digging around the excavation site with Carter than slaving away in the kitchen. As a result, she is apparently a horrible cook, but Flora means well and is a kind girl with a calm personality. She is also surprisingly, a master of the martial arts (as you might've found out the hard way during one of her heart events). She is usually found near the excavation site from 7:00 AM onwards. Tuesday is her 'day off', where she will walk to the Sprite Company Tree and will later go to the bridge to look at the river. However, on rainy Tuesdays, she will be found resting in the Inner Inn with the rest of the girls. Gifts 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event *At Exavation site. *11:00 pm to 12:00 am. *Flora has a black heart color or higher. Walk into the excavation site and no one will be inside. You will overhear Flora talking outside. She thinks there's someone in the site and by golly she's going to confront him! Flora bursts into the site, ready to attack, so make sure you "watch for a bit" to see what she is going to do. She warns you to be careful because there is a suspicious, shadowy person around somewhere. Flora then realizes that you're the person that she's talking about. She apologizes for talking bad about you but it was dark and she couldn't see very well. Flora asks why you've come to the site so tell her you'll "walk her home". She'll be glad that you're there to take her home. You'll walk her back to the tent. Purple Heart Event *At Inner Inn, lobby. *1:00 pm to 4:00 pm, not can be on Tuesday. *Flora has a purple heart color or higher. *You have seen the black heart event. Walk into the Inn to find Ruby and Flora talking back and forth. Flora keeps asking Ruby what happened to the item she liked. Ruby doesn't sell it anymore. That's when you walk in. Flora wants you to hear what this store has done! Flora says she use to come here for her favorite Ancient Herb drink and suddenly it's not here anymore. Flora asks what you think. Ask her if perhaps she can get it from a different store and Ruby remembers that she heard it was for sale over at the Blue Bar. Now Flora is is mad and drags you out to the bar. At the Bar Griffin confirms that what she is looking for is at their place and not at the Inn. Muffy gives Flora her drink and she gulps it down. Oh hey, maybe you would like drink too? Flora gives you a glass of her favorite drink and it's not exactly to your liking. You turn red-faced and start acting incredibly drunk! Griffin asks that Flora take you back home. When you finally come to Flora is trying to figure out what happened. Other people have had the same drink and have not been affected the same way you were. She apologizes for the situation and since you're feeling better she's going to go home. At least she know now what store sells her favorite drink. Blue Heart Event *Walk from Vesta's Farm to Waterfall Area. *11:20 pm to 12:00 am, on a sunny day. Not can be on Sunday. *Flora has a blue heart color. *You have seen the black and purple heart events. As you walk towards the excavation site, you'll find Flora and Carter talking in front of their tent. Flora had found something earlier and she hands it over to Carter, who exclaims that it's a great find! Flora's fossil appears to be some sort of treasure map. Flora wants to go search for the treasure now, but Carter has some business he must attend to. Luckly for them you arrive and Carter asks if you would search with Flora. Tell them you will search and the two of you go out into the night while Carter leaves for his errand. The two of you end up at what appears to be a dead end. Flora asks that you dig at this spot anyway and the ground begins to shake. Back at your house, Flora says that what you two found was actually a hot spring. It's not a treasure, but she'll ask Gotz to build a shed for it. Yellow Heart Event *At Excavation site. *7:30 am to 8:00 pm, on a sunny day. Not can be on tuesday. *Flora has a yellow heart color or higher. *You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events. Flora is walking around talking to herself inside of the dig site. She is thinking about you and mumbles about not understanding how to associate with boys. That "other" person is a little dull for her tastes. Every time she thinks of you she blushes. She then turns around to find you standing at the entranceway! Flora response defensively and asks what you are doing. Tell her you just showed up (as though you are innocent of hearing her conversation) and she'll apologize for yelling at you. Category:HMDS Category:Harvest Moon: DS Cute Category:Harvest Moon: DS Cute NPCs Category:HMDS Bachelorettes Category:HMDS Characters Category:HMDS NPCs